


Perdure

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [31]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, POV Sebastian, pre book of murder also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Perdure. Verb. To continue to exist : last.The demon sighed, looking out of the window as his master sipped on his morning tea and read the newspaper. He was growing tired of this game of chess that they played. Yet, he did not want to part from it.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 15





	1. Perdure

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing out the character's thoughts! Lately, I have been reading a really good SebaCiel fic and it has inspired me quite a bit! It has led me to think of just HOW old some creatures are and how often they might see different things.

Sebastian was not a very patient demon. Who was, when they have waited more than two years to eat a soul- moreover, one cultivated with the loveliest qualities? Every day that passes leaves him more and more ravenous.

He knew that when he is able to harvest the young master's soul, it will be one of the most scrumptious he will ever have in his long existence. But, then "Sebastian" will perdure, waiting for the next game to play.

The demon sighed, looking out of the window as his master sipped on his morning tea and read the newspaper. He was growing tired of this game of chess that they played. Yet, he did not want to part from it.

What is it that has me so intrigued? Sebastian wondered, directing his gaze back to the young master, who looked up at him with an indiscernible expression. 

The life he lived before? No, those tragedies are a dime a dozen. On such a scale as his though, not common at all. But, that isn't it, is it?

"Oi, Sebastian." 

He blinked. It was not often that he got lost in thought- that was what mortals did. He resumed a blank face and answered, "Right away, sir," without needing to know the question. Sebastian turned away and went to the closet, where he picked out an outfit for the day. 

Until the day of ravishing Ciel's soul comes, he would perdure, enjoying every twist and turn of this game they played.


	2. Ungainly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ungainly. Adjective. Lacking in smoothness or dexterity : clumsy.
> 
> He did not expect that their game would now include him being impaled with a fire poker or be slapped around by his young master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this have multiple chapters! Enjoy!

He did not expect that their game would now include him being impaled with a fire poker or be slapped around by his young master. 

It was amusing to see how far Ciel would go to sell his act of an ungainly earl, but it was also slightly annoying. He, a demon who could do anything his master asks of him, is being used like how a writer uses characters to progress the plot of a story along. He would sigh if he could, but that would break the illusion of him being "dead".

Ciel's little body was on him, straddling his torso. The boy put on a lovely show, gripping his lapels tightly and going on about how Sebastian promised to never leave the boy's side. 

If the demon were human, he would have sucked in a breath when Ciel's spoke near his neck, lips barely touching the skin and his hot breath tickling it. "I got your note. Be here soon."

What interesting choice of words, the demon thought, fighting the human urge to gulp. This human was different from the rest. Tantalizing. This game was turning interesting, indeed.

Sebastian barely murmured back, "Yes," before the earl was pulled from him, taking the head butler's pin with him. Smart move, taking the pin so that the Queen's butlers don't have a souvenir, the demon thought as he laid still, eyes closed and chest not moving. 

"I command you!" Ciel screamed, and Sebastian's demonic seal on his hand burned.

He ignored the uncomfortableness and thought about how he could outsmart the young earl. 

He would have smirked when he figured out the loveliest plan. Ciel would definitely win this dangerous game, but Sebastian would like to see him struggle a little. To show who really controls the game pieces.


End file.
